It is known that a rubber composition that coats a tire cord used in a tire, particularly a carcass cord that forms the framework for a tire, requires superior fracture characteristics and adhesiveness with the carcass cord.
Such a rubber composition is known. For example, Patent Document 1 describes “a rubber composition for tires comprising (a) not less than 50 parts by mass of a natural rubber; (b) from 20 to 50 parts by mass of a styrene-butadiene copolymer rubber; (c) from 0 to 20 parts by mass of a butadiene rubber (the total of the component (a), component (b), and component (c) being 100 parts by mass); (d) from 30 to 70 parts by mass of a carbon black having a nitrogen adsorption specific surface area of 20 to 100 m2/g; (e) the amount (specified below) of sulfur; and (f) from 0.5 to 4.0 parts by mass of dithiodicaprolactam; the mass ratio (e)/(f) of component (e) and component (f) being from 0.2 to 0.8” (claims 1 to 3).